TNG Season 3
Episodes Summary Season 3 is marked by a string of abductions, with six people being kidnapped, and Captain Picard being abducted no less than three times. Captain Picard is abducted by aliens, takes a vacation which eventually gets him caught up in the search for a weapon from the future, mind melds with the legendary Vulcan Sarek, and is mistaken for a god by a primitive culture. He was again kidnapped with Doctor Crusher by Ansata terrorists. Data was abducted by Kivas Fajo, a collector of rare objects. He also continued to learn about Humanity, and constructed his own daughter, Lal. Worf adopts as his brother a young boy whose mother was killed under his command, and later meets with his real brother as his family is discommended because of the lies of Duras, a storyline which would continue into the next season. Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, and her mother Lwaxana Troi are all abducted by the Ferengi. The encounters the which emerges from a time vortex, causing significant alterations to history. This is eventually resolved and removed from everyone's memories, though it had the side effect of creating a duplicate Lieutenant Natasha Yar in the past, who went on to become the mother of Sela before being killed by Romulans. Additionally, Reginald Barclay comes on board the and slowly begins to learn how to become a better officer, and Wesley Crusher is promoted to the rank of full ensign by Captain Picard after successfully discovering the key to rescuing Commander Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi and her mother Lwaxana, at the expense of his own entry into Starfleet Academy. The season ends with the Borg entering Federation space, assimilating Captain Picard, and proceeding on a course to Earth, leaving Riker with the choice of whether or not to attempt to save Captain Picard. Background Information * Gates McFadden returns to the cast as Doctor Beverly Crusher. Her first episode back is , although would air first. * In the first episode of Season 3, La Forge has been promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and Worf from lieutenant j.g. to full lieutenant. * Cinematographer Edward R. Brown retires and is replaced by Marvin Rush, who continues to work on Star Trek for the next sixteen years. Rush's preference for a bright, vibrant color scheme (as opposed to the more subdued lighting used by Brown) heavily alters the look of the series from this season onwards. * The Starfleet uniforms are redesigned twice. Initially, they are still made of a spandex-like material, but are looser fitting with a raised collar and no striping on the shoulders. Later in the season, the main characters receive uniforms manufactured with wool gabardine. The redesign was to relieve back pain caused by the spandex uniforms. Background extras continue to use the original uniforms until the following season. * The type 2 phasers are redesigned by Rick Sternbach. Later in the season, the tricorder props are reconstructed with greater detail by Ed Miarecki. * A new four-foot model of the is built by Greg Jein. It makes its debut in . Although it is incapable of saucer separation, it has more surface detail and accurately-lit Ten Forward windows. * Head writer Maurice Hurley left after the second season, citing exhaustion from the in-fighting so prevalent among the writing staff in the early seasons. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 171) Michael Wagner initially took over the writing staff, but stepped down after only four episodes. According to regular director Cliff Bole, "I just don't think it was his cup of tea as far as the way the show worked, and the way Rick and everybody knows the show so well that they all rely on each other. Input even comes in from the technical guys, who have almost been in space. I just don't think it was the way he'd been operating in other places." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 183) Wagner was in turn replaced by Michael Piller, who had impressed Berman and Gene Roddenberry with the script for . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 98) * This is the first season to conclude with a cliffhanger: . From here on out, every season begins with the conclusion to the previous season's cliffhanger episode, and ends with another cliffhanger, with the exception of the final season, which concludes with the series finale, * Beginning this season, a new opening credits sequence is used. Previously, the credits featured a departure from Earth through the Terran solar system. From this season on, however, the credits feature various exotic stellar phenomena, beginning with the trademark blue nebula. Later, as the shot pans through a star system, the ringed planet shown is clearly not Saturn, as its surface appears to be rocky with what seem to be lava formations on the night side. The rings of the planet mask a visual inconsistency with the star fields between the new footage and the edit to the original shots of the ship from the Season 1 and 2 intro sequence. * Jonathan Frakes makes his directorial debut, becoming the first of many Star Trek cast members to direct an episode. (He was not the first Star Trek performer to direct an episode, however, as TOS guest star Richard Compton had directed the episode in the first season, and original cast members Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner had previously directed Star Trek films). Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ("Evolution"-"Allegiance", "Tin Man"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Acting Ensign/ Ensign Wesley Crusher ("Evolution"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding"-"The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted"-"The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective"-"Allegiance", "Tin Man"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Crew Creator * Gene Roddenberry Line Producer * David Livingston Co-Producers * Hans Beimler * Richard Manning * Peter Lauritson Producer * Ira Steven Behr ("The Vengeance Factor"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Co-Executive Producer * Michael Piller ("The Bonding"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Executive Producers * Rick Berman * Gene Roddenberry Executive Script Consultant * Melinda M. Snodgrass ("Evolution"-"Ménage à Troi") Executive Story Editor * Richard Danus ("Booby Trap"-"Deja Q") Story Editor * Ronald D. Moore ("Sins of The Father"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Casting by * Junie Lowry Music by * Ron Jones ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "Ménage à Troi", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Dennis McCarthy ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Hollow Pursuits"-"Sarek", "Transfigurations") * Jay Chattaway ("Tin Man") Main Title Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Marvin Rush Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * J.P. Farrell ("Evolution", "The Bonding", "The Price", "The Hunted", "A Matter of Perspective", "Sins of The Father", "Tin Man", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Bob Lederman ("The Ensigns of Command", "Who Watches The Watchers", "The Enemy", "The Defector", "Deja Q", "The Offspring", "Captain's Holiday", "The Most Toys", "Transfigurations") * Tom Benko, A.C.E. ("The Survivors", "Booby Trap", "The Vengeance Factor", "The High Ground", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Allegiance", "Hollow Pursuits") (received credit as A.C.E. from "Allegiance" on) * Daryl S. Baskin ("Sarek") * Howard S. Deane, A.C.E. ("Ménage à Troi") Unit Production Manager * Merri D. Howard First Assistant Directors * Chip Chalmers ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "The Most Toys", "Ménage à Troi", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Brad Yacobian ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Hollow Pursuits", "Sarek", "Transfigurations") * Adele G. Simmons ("A Matter of Perspective") * Bruce Alan Solow ("Allegiance", "Tin Man") (credited as Bruce Allen Solow in "Tin Man") Second Assistant Directors * Adele G. Simmons ("Evolution"-"Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Jeff Cline ("A Matter of Perspective") Costume Designer * Robert Blackman (credited as Bob Blackman until "Who Watches The Watchers") Original Starfleet Uniforms / Starfleet Uniforms Created By * William Ware Theiss Visual Effects Supervisors * Rob Legato ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "Tin Man", "Ménage à Troi", "The Best of Both Worlds") (credited as Robert Legato from "Ménage à Troi" on) * Dan Curry ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Sarek", "Transfigurations") * Ron Moore ("Hollow Pursuits") * Gary Hutzel ("The Most Toys") Post Production Supervisor * Wendy Neuss Original Set Design * Herman Zimmerman Make-Up Supervisor * Michael Westmore Set Decorators * Tom Pedigo ("Evolution"-"The Enemy") * Jim Mees ("The Price"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Senior Illustrator/ Technical Consultant * Rick Sternbach (credited only as Senior Illustrator until "Allegiance") Scenic Art Supervisor/ Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda (credited only as Scenic Art Supervisor until "Allegiance") Set Designer * Gary Speckman Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Masters * Alan Sims ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "Tin Man", "The Most Toys", "Ménage à Troi", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Joe Longo ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Hollow Pursuits", "Sarek", "Transfigurations") Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Hair Designer * Vivian McAteer Hair Stylists * Barbara Lampson ("Evolution"-"The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Tim Jones ("The Hunted", "Deja Q") * Rita Bordonaro ("Yesterday's Enterprise") Make-Up Artists * Gerald Quist ("Evolution"-"Transfigurations") * June Abston Haymore * Hank Edds, S.M.A. ("The Best of Both Worlds") Production Associate * Susan Sackett Visual Effects Coordinators * Gary Hutzel ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "Tin Man", "Ménage à Troi", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Ron Moore ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Sarek", "Transfigurations") Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Associates * Terri Martinez ("The Survivors"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Heidi Julian ("Deja Q"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Wendy Rosenfeld ("Deja Q"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Assistants to the Producers * Terri Martinez ("Evolution"-"The Ensigns of Command") * Carol Eisner ("Evolution"-"The Ensigns of Command") Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Chief Lighting Technician * Buddy Bowles First Company Grip * Bob Sordal Costumers * Kimberley Thompson ("Evolution", "The Bonding", "The Price", "The Hunted", "A Matter of Perspective", "Sins of The Father", "Tin Man", "Sarek", "The Best of Both Worlds") (credited as Kimberly Thompson in "The Bonding", "The Price", "Sins of The Father", and "Sarek") * David Velasquez ("Evolution", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "Transfigurations") * Camille Argus ("The Ensigns of Command", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Vengeance Factor", "The High Ground", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Allegiance", "Hollow Pursuits", "Ménage à Troi") * Amanda Chamberlin ("The Ensigns of Command"-"The Survivors", "The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted", "Deja Q", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Hollow Pursuits", "Sarek") * Kris Jorgensen ("The Survivors", "The Enemy", "The Defector", "Deja Q", "The Offspring", "Captain's Holiday", "The Most Toys", "Transfigurations") (credited as Chris Jorgensen in "Deja Q") * David Page ("A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "Tin Man", "The Most Toys", "Ménage à Troi") * Norma Johnson ("The Best of Both Worlds") Visual Effects Associate * David Takemura ("Deja Q"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Music Editor * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Sound Editors * James Wolvington * Mace Matiosian * Wilson Dyer Post Production Sound By * Modern Sound Pre-Production Associate * Eric A. Stillwell ("Deja Q"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Stunt Coordinator * Dennis Madalone ("Evolution"-"The Bonding", "The Enemy", "The Vengeance Factor", "The Hunted"-"Yesterday's Enterprise", "Sins of The Father", "Captain's Holiday", "Hollow Pursuits"-"Sarek", "Transfigurations"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Assistant Scenic Artist * Cari Thomas Art Studio Paintings By * Elaine Sokoloff ("A Matter of Perspective") Research Consultant * Richard Arnold Computer Monitors By * Sony Corp. Of America ("Evolution"-"The Ensigns of Command", "Booby Trap", "The Price"-"Sins of The Father", "Tin Man"-"The Most Toys", "Ménage à Troi"-"The Best of Both Worlds") Lenses and Panaflex ® Cameras By * Panavision ® Special Visual Effects By * Industrial Light & Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Additional Motion Control Facilities * Image "G" Video Optical Effects By * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Uncredited * Rita Bellissimo - Hair Stylist ("Hollow Pursuits") * Steve Burg - Model Maker: Promellian battle cruiser ("Booby Trap") * Lloyd A. Buswell - Construction Foreman * John Caglione, Jr. - Makeup Artist ("Allegiance") * Joe Chess - "A" Camera Operator * Jerri Churchill - DGA Trainee ("Tin Man"-"Transfigurations") * Ray Clarke - DFX Paint FX Artist: The Post Group * Doug Davey - Re-Recording Mixer ("Yesterday's Enterprise") * Thomas F. Denove - 2nd Unit Director of Photography ("The Ensigns of Command") * Doug Drexler - Makeup Artist ("A Matter Of Perspective"); Special Effects Make-Up Artist ("Allegiance") * Syd Dutton - Matte Artist ("The Ensigns of Command", "Sins of The Father", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Hank Edds - Makeup Artist ("Allegiance") * Alfred T. Ferrante - ADR/ Foley Mixer * Carl Fortina - Orchestra Contractor * Donald S. Foster - Set Dresser * Rick Freeman - Sound Editor ("Yesterday's Enterprise") * Hala Gabriel - Accountant * Don Greenberg - Lead Compositor/ Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group ("Tin Man", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Chris Haire - Re-Recording Mixer ("Yesterday's Enterprise") * Joseph Hodges - Set Designer: Zibalian escape pod ("The Most Toys") * Dennis Hoerter - Motion Control Technician ("Evolution"-"The Best of Both Worlds") * Gregory Jein - Model Maker * Stan Kellam - Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group * Kristina Kochoff - Production Assistant * David Krieger - Scientific Technical Advisor * Don Lee - Visual Effects Editor ("Deja Q", "Tin Man", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Peter Levin - Whale Sound Specialist ("Tin Man") * Tony Meininger - Model Maker: Delta Rana warship ("The Survivors") * Ed Miarecki - Prop Maker * Richard L. Morrison - Re-Recording Mixer ("Yesterday's Enterprise") * Peter Moyer - Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group ("Deja Q") * Erik Nash - Motion Control Supervisor ("Tin Man"); Motion Control Camera Operator ("The Best of Both Worlds") * Frank Orsatti - Stunt Coordinator ("A Matter of Perspective") * Ernie Over - Assistant to Gene Roddenberry * Michael Piller - Teleplay ("Yesterday's Enterprise") * Steve Price - Quantel Harry Artist: The Post Group ("Deja Q"); Visual Effects Animator ("Tin Man"); Visual Effects Animation Designer ("The Best of Both Worlds") * Maricella Ramirez - Key First Assistant Camera Operator * Elaine Sokoloff - Scenic and Graphic Artist ("The High Ground", "The Most Toys") * Armin Steiner - Music Scoring Mixer * Eric Stillwell - Script Coordinator ("Booby Trap") * Greg R. Stone - Special Effects Technician ("The Ensign of Command", "Who Watches The Watchers", "Booby Trap", "The Price", "The Defector", "The High Ground", "A Matter of Perspective", "The Offspring", "Allegiance", "The Most Toys") * Robert Stromberg - Matte Artist ("The Best of Both Worlds") * Bill Taylor - Matte Cameraperson ("The Best of Both Worlds") * Ron Thornton - Model Maker: Promellian battle cruiser ("Booby Trap") * Jerry Trent - Foley Artist ("Allegiance") * Guy Vardaman - Research Consultant ("Evolution"-"The Defector") * Elaina M. Vescio - Set Security * Michael Wagner - Co-Executive Producer ("Evolution"-"Who Watches The Watchers") * Jana Wallace - Secretary to Gene Roddenberry/Script typist * Ron Walters - Makeup Artist ("Allegiance") * L.Z. Ward - Set Security * Michael Westmore, Jr. - Prosthetic Electronics ("The Offspring", "The Best of Both Worlds") * Dana White - Art Department Associate / Model Maker: Gregory Jein, Inc. * Lisa Putman White - Co-Writer ("Tin Man") Production companies * Central Casting - Extras Casting See also * TNG Season 3 performers * TNG Season 3 UK VHS * TNG Season 3 DVD * TNG Season 3 Blu-ray cs:Třetí sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 3 fr:TNG Saison 3 nl:TNG Seizoen 3 sv:TNG, säsong 3 Category:Star Trek seasons